Tallug
Tallug is a Bandosian Ork roleplayed by Tallug. 'History' Tallug was born in the later years of the God Wars to a Bandosian warrior of the name Grishnakh. It is noted that Tallug had a human mother who's name was lost to the ages. During his birth his mother was lost, unable to survive the pregnancy even though Tallug was much smaller than other orks. Being from a human mother, he was often mistaken for a goblin. Without a mother to raise him and typical Bandosian ways, Tallug was raised in a sort of tribal nursery where all the children would be cared for until an appropriate age to be taught combat. At the age of seven Tallug was put into training to fight in the God wars. Drilled, beaten, and bred for war he was put into the ranks of Bandos finest infantrymen at the ripe old age of seventeen. He partook in many battles, his quick wits and smart thinking with a combination of brawn keeping him alive. Often getting into trouble with his commander for making plans which was a cardinal sin in Bandosian culture he challenged and killed his squad leader in honorable combat. Assuming control of his squad Tallug and his men fought in many battles throughout the wars up to and including the battle of the godsword. In the temple that is now known as the "Godwars dungeon" Tallug saw many things. Beautiful creatures of Armadyl, majestic soldiers of Saradomin, tainted and demonic forces of Zamorak, and the most awe-inspiring of all, Nex. Tallug was able to survive the furies of Nex, not being in the front lines himself he witnessed the forces of Armadyl, Zamorak, Saradomin, and Bandos all working together to drive Zaros' forces back. Not shortly after, however, things went back to the norm after sealing Nex away. God against god, creature against creature, resuming the battle for the blade that could slay a god. As the battle raged on the forces of Guthix joined the fray as their master awoke from his long slumber. In the coming fight the combatants were frozen, ending the war that threatened to destroy the world. Thousands of years later, in the Fifth Age due to tectonic movement on Gielinor, the massive dungeon thawed out, allowing the battles to rage on once more. Pulled back into the battle again, Tallug fought against the other god's forces, still driving towards obtaining the Godsword for the glory of Bandos. Through the still-raging battle Tallug had begun to notice strange knights, they were the contingent of knights accompanying Sir Gerry. Taken by curiosity Tallug sought to find where the knights came from, eventually making his way up to the surface. Having made it to the surface Tallug was caught in a blizzard, unable to find his way back to the cavern in the storm he wandered south to warmer climates. As he ventured farther south he, came across Troll Country who was warring with Burthorpe. Having lost his way back and seeing that there were no obvious signs of the Godwars, Tallug took up the profession of being a mercenary serving for whoever could offer the most. After brief dealings with the imperial guard against the trolls Tallug set out for better prospects with a fair bit of gold and a runty little troll known as Granite. Tallug now roams the world as a mercenary for hire mostly and fancies himself a diplomat for Bandosian races. He also serves with The Chosen Battalion as a grunt, aiming to increase Bandosian influence. 'Personality' Being an ork, Tallug is known for having a brutal temper at times. Quick to anger and slow to forgive it is very easy to become disliked by him. By nature he is known to be stubborn as most Bandosians are. However, he is also fiercely loyal to people he deems worthy, often exploding with anger if people he considers close are threatened. Aside from the short temper Tallug is usually calm and docile, enjoying lounging and relaxing with others. 'Appearance' As expected, Tallug looks brutish and barbaric by design. Tall for an ork he stands at 6'2". His skin is of a light green a bit like that of a cave goblin's on account of being a half-breed. As a result of being half-blooded he's taken on some traits of both races. Most notable would be his facial features, slightly human but with the strong orkish jawline. On his face as per usual he'd have the signature orkish tusks although stunted in growth to a humorously puny 3 inches and as compensation they are adorned with granite tusk rings inlaid with gold and small onyx gems. His eyes are of a soft yellow color, almost gold in appearance. He shows a muscled build of an ork however much scrawnier in thickness. His body is lightly scarred showing signs of past battles. Accompanying the scars on his body there are several tattoos, mainly bandosian. Most prolific of the tattoos would be the ones on his arms, both tattooed with several small rows of tally marks, counting the foes he's killed. 'Equipment' Normally at all times Tallug wears his Battle-gear which would consist of the following: *A full-faced helmet of Bandosian design, it would show signs of battle, a small crack down one of the eye slits. It would be painted around the edged with a bright yellow paint. lastly, on each side near the temples there are two large Gorak horns fixed upon the helm, meant for intimidation. *A chestplate which is forged and worked together by the hides and armors of his fallen enemies, accompanied by two gold trimmed pauldrons, one adorned with spikes whittled from the bones of his enemies. The spiked pauldron is also seen to have more shielding on the arm, acting as a brassard of sorts for Tallug. Adorning the lower section of the chestplate is a small circular slab of granite with a Bandosian symbol carved into it and inlaid in gold. *For pants Tallug wears durable and baggy pants Green in color. Two small satchels on each thigh and several bindings. Around the back of the waist is is a simple yellow sash for style and miscellaneous use. To the belt is situated a stylistic loin cloth. Underneath the pants there are chainmail leggings for added and concealed protected. For lower leg protection Tallug has custom made greaves ending in sandals, said greaves have removable shin-plates of reinforced steel. *Tallug also carries with him a large Bandosian war-shield . The first layer is a thick piece of magical wood, also enchanted to defend against dragon-fire and the like should Tallug ever need to go up against a dragon or similar creatures. The trim is made of a special reinforced steel/granite alloy of Bandosian design. Lastly there is a large Bandosian crest, taken from the chestplate of a fallen Bandosian general beaten in honorable combat. *For weapons Tallug usually uses the typical Bandosian arsenal. Spears, axes, maces, warhammers, heavy swords. However, he primarily uses a scimitar of Orkish design, ending with a curved, hooked design which serves multiple uses, mainly grabbing vital parts of a foe and tearing. Other uses range from utility uses to helping scale obstacles. Category:Characters Category:Bandosian Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Ork Category:Retired Category:Warrior Category:Crossbreeds